Retournement de situation
by MaddyBow
Summary: D'étranges faits se produisent dans le monde magique, plusieurs victimes ont été déclarées... D'après la gazette du sorcier, un nouveau mage noir en serait à l'origine... mais est-ce vraiment le cas ?


« - Rooooose ! » Hurla une voix masculine au loin. La principale concernée sursauta, avant de se retourner vivement, ses cheveux roux flamboyant lui tombant dans les yeux. Rose Weasley avait hérité de sa mère sa beauté et son l'intelligence; et de son père sa peau pâle, ses cheveux roux et sa maladresse…

Cette voix qui venait de l'interpeller elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille; c'était celle d'Hunter, son meilleur ami de toujours. Il était le premier à lui avoir adressé la parole le jour de sa répartition, et à lui avoir montré un signe de sympathie. Très vite, leurs caractères s'étaient montrés complémentaires, et c'est tout naturellement que leur relation avait évolué en amitié… Le cœur battant la chamade, la jeune femme serra Hunter dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver enfin après ces deux longs mois de vacances. Sourires aux lèvres, les deux amis traversèrent le mur situé entre les voies neuf et dix de la gare de King's Cross, les menant directement à l'étrange voie 9 ¾. Rose et Hunter, tous deux âgés de seize ans, n'étaient pas des adolescents ordinaires; dans leurs veines coulaient un sang différent du votre et du mien, un sang de sorcier, emplit de magie. En ce premier jour de Septembre, les deux jeunes gens se rendait à l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée de toute l'Europe, pour y effectuer leur sixième rentrée. Poudlard était pour eux, comme pour leurs camarades, une seconde maison, un lieu chaleureux et réconfortant…

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté du mur, de nombreuses voix s'élevèrent, accompagnant le bruit de fond produit par l'imposant train vermeil qui réaliserait le trajet jusqu'à l'école. Traînant sans grande motivation leurs lourdes valises en direction de celui-ci, les deux sorciers furent rapidement rejoints par une troisième personne. « - Haylee ! » S'exclama Rose, ravie de remarquer que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas perdu son sourire et sa gaieté habituels. La dite Haylee était une jeune fille pleine de joie, qui ne vivait -il faut le dire- que pour ses idoles, ses amis et la mode. Elle était le genre de personne à acheter chaque jour des tonnes de magasines aux images animés représentant les sorciers célèbres qu'elle adorait et vénérait… Haylee posa ses lèvres rosées sur les joues de ses amis, heureuse d'y laisser les marques de son rouge à lèvre. « - On y va ? » Demanda alors Rose d'un ton enjoué tout en se dirigeant vers l'immense véhicule rouge, suivit de près par ses amis…

La jeune rouquine salua ses parents d'un geste du bras -en réalité elle leur avait déjà dit au revoir durant de très longues minutes précédemment- et s'installa dans la première cabine libre qu'elle trouva, toujours accompagnée d'Hunter et Haylee. Tous deux prirent place sur la banquette face à elle. La jolie Gryffondor observa longuement ses meilleurs amis, le sourire aux lèvres. Haylee était magnique, sa crinière blonde et bouclée, ainsi que ses yeux clairs lui donnaient un air de déesse; d'ailleurs Rose l'avait toujours soupçonné d'avoir des origines vélanes… Hunter quant à lui était un jeune homme bien bâtit, aux épaules de rugby man, aux yeux noirs perçants. En réalité, la fille de Ron et Hermione était totalement folle amoureuse de son ami, mais ce qui l'avait fait craquer chez lui, c'était sa mâchoire carrée, qui le vieillissait de quelques années… Rose croisa soudain le regard d'Hunter, et son cœur s'emballa… « - Alors vos vacances ? » Demanda-t-elle, histoire de se calmer…

A cette question, le teint d'Haylee devint plus pâle que d'ordinaire, son sourire s'éclipsa, et l'étincelle qui animait son regard d'éteignit. Remarquant le changement d'attitude de son amie, Rose s'aperçut qu'elle avait fait une erreur en abordant ce sujet. En effet, elle avait reçu une lettre de la part de celle-ci durant le mois de juillet lui annonçant que le corps de sa grand-mère avait été retrouvé sans vie. D'ailleurs, la Gazette du Sorcier avait abordé le sujet ce même mois : en effet, Haylee étant issue d'une famille de sang-mêlé, un tel acte avait ravivé ceux du passé, et très vite la rumeur d'un nouveau mage noir avait circulé dans le monde magique, réduisant à néant le calme qui avait fait place ces dernières années.

Les trois jeunes amis entamèrent alors une conversation sur le sujet, débattant sur les risques qu'un ancien mangemorts, partisan de Lord Voldemort, tente de se venger en lançant une nouvelle guerre. Leur discussion dura tout le temps du trajet, puis lorsqu'ils descendirent du train pour rejoindre Poudlard, ils s'aperçurent que celle-ci était sur les lèvres de beaucoup de leurs camarades.

« - Hey, salut James ! » Dit-elle à l'intention de son cousin, tandis qu'ils se rendaient au château.

« - Rose ! Tu vas bien ? Dis, tu as vu la dernière gazette ? » Demanda alors le concerné, toujours au courant des dernières nouvelles. En même temps avec un père aussi célèbre, mais surtout aussi courageux que le sien, il était normal que l'aîné des Potter s'intéresse de près à l'actualité sorcière, en particulier lorsque celle-ci semblait annoncer l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes aussi hautaines, froides et dangereuse que Lord Voldemort…

« - Il y a eu une nouvelle victime… Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, né moldu… » Reprit-il d'une faible voix.

Une moue horrifiée se dessina sur les lèvres de Rose, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique que soit puisqu'ils venaient d'arriver à destination, et l'agitation qui régnait dans les lieux, sépara les deux cousins…

Ce n'est que plus tard, à la table des Gryffondor, que Rose retrouva ses amis, Haylee et Hunter, son cousin, et son frère, Hugo. Adressant un regard entendu à James, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas au courant du second meurtre, et, entre deux applaudissements destinés à accueillir les nouveaux élèves de la maison des rouges et or, elle lui donna rendez-vous dans la salle commune le soir même pour qu'ils puissent en discuter au calme.

Après la répartition du dernier élève chez les Poufsouffle, le banquet commença enfin. Toute discussion en rapport avec les évènements récents avait disparu, laissant place au rire et aux conversations joyeuses.


End file.
